The defeat of the Overlord/The Ninja are invited to the friendship festival
Here's how the defeat of the Overlord and the Ninja are invited to the friendship festival goes in My Little Pony Transformers Prime Ninjago: Shadow of the Overlord. General Cryptor: They're...working together? Lord Voldemort: This cannot be true! Megatron: How is this possible? Lucius Malfoy: I don't know. Twilight Sparkle: It's....It's the Magic of-- The Overlord: Yeah, yeah, Friendship, and Ponies, and flowers! Ugh, I'm so over the pony thing. Pythor P. Chumsworth: This ends now! Samukai: Time to end the charade! Lord Garmadon: Indeed! Overlord uses the Staff of Sacanas to unleash a big storm Ninja and our heroes watch Kai: The Overlord! Lloyd Garmadon: I now remember why I don't like the Overlord. Sensei Wu: He has always wanted to turn your world into his own image. Optimus Prime: And now we know how it will be done. Misako: But if he starts turning things evil, the balance will shift and allow the Great Devourer to return. Tempest Shadow: Then we have to make sure that the Overlord never uses the Staff to bring back the Devourer. Skales: If he resurrects the Devourer, it will consume all of Equestria! Rainbow Dash: No way! Fluttershy: Huh? Pinkie Pie: Seriously? Applejack: It can consume everything? Rarity: Oh, dear. Spike the Dragon: You can't be serious. CMC: Gasps Starlight Glimmer: Gasps Trixie: What?! Thorax: That can't be. Discord: Then we have to stop the Overlord! Shining Armor: Discord's right. Fangtom: Then what are we waiting for?! Acidicus: Let's do this! Skalidor: To victory! we cut to the villains and the Overlord Lucius Malfoy: Haven't I told you, my Lord? They never quit. Lord Voldemort: Yes, I have foreseen it, Lucius. Annoying. The Overlord: Arise, my perfect creation! Mac Grimborn: What are you doing?! The Overlord: Don't you see?! Recreating the Great Devourer is the only way to get back at the ponies of Equestria for locking my father underground all these years! I should've been the one ruling Ninjago, not you! Harry Potter: You're playing with a power that can't be controlled, Overlord. the others arrived Harry Potter: It'll consume everything, Dark Lords. Even the Death Eaters, Snatchers, Dementors, Nindroids and the Serpentine. Skales: He's right. Harry Potter: You still have a problem, Lord Garmadon. Stone Army arrives Severus Snape: The Stone Army? Harry Potter: How dare you do nothing while the Overlord stood where your mother stood? begins to realize what he's saying what happened to his mother The Overlord: How dare you listen to him, Garmadon?! Harry Potter: the Overlord How dare you stand where she stood? Tell him how it happened that night! Tell him how you looked her in the eye, a woman who trusted you, and killed her! Tell him! Lord Garmadon: Gasps The Overlord: How dare you?! Ocellus: Have it your way, then. ''Expeliarmus! '' The Overlord: ''Avada Kedavra! '' magic clashes with the Staff of Sacanas disarms the Overlord and returns everything back to normal Overlord uses his Golden Powers and Starlight's magic clashes them Starlight makes the Overlord vanish into thin air The Overlord: This isn't over! I planned for this! I will return! And when I do, Equestria will be mine! vanishes Princess Celestia: Ninja, for your courage and bravery, all of you, your allies, and the former henchmen of the Overlord, we would be honored if you would come to the friendship festival. Zane: We would be honored. night, we see Spike with a microphone Spike: Fillies and gentelcolts, presenting Songbird Serenade! Serenade appears Songbird Serenade: (singing) Rainbow~ General Grievous: One thing that never ends. The party.